Mystery Of The Bowtie
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Conan, Rachel and Richard are all going to a New Years party. When helping him getting ready however, Rahcel notices something odd about Conan's bowtie... JimmyxRachel Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Jimmy's Voice

**A/N: **This WAS supposed to be posted on New Years Eve, or yesterday, but I kind of forgot...I got into Case Closed again, and wanted to do a holiday fic for it! Oh, and I got the idea for this in a roleplay I was doing with Conan and Rachel.

**Summary:** Conan, Rachel and Richard are all going to a New Years party. When helping him getting ready however, Rahcel notices something odd about Conan's bowtie...

**Pairings:** Jimmy / Rachel

**Time-line:** I suppose before episode 44 when Conan gets 'kidnapped'. Nowhere near the time in which Haibara appears.

**Disclaimer:** Case Closed does not belong to me.

* * *

**Mystery of the Bowtie **

**Chapter 1: Jimmy's Voice**

* * *

Being the famous private detective that he was, Richard Moore was invited to a party, that was going to be held New Years Eve. Which was today, of course. As usual, Conan and Rachel were going to be tagging along. Conan had nowhere else to be, and Rachel was supposed to be looking after him, right?

Rachel was busy getting ready, but Conan was having some trouble with his suit, and he definitely wasn't asking the old man for some help. He heard footsteps coming towards his door a few minutes later, though, followed by a knock.

"Conan? Are you ready? We're leaving soon," came Rachel's voice from the other side.

"Uh...I-I'm having a bit of trouble, Rachel." He admitted with a small blush.

"Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah, sure..."

Rachel giggled when she saw him trying so hard to get the zipper up. It looked too cute. "Here, let me help." She said softly, before getting on her knees.

After a few moments, Conan's face was as red as it could possibly get, and he could feel it getting warmer. Then Rachel looked up at him and smiled, before noticing that his red bowtie was slightly out of place.

"Here...oh, what's this?" Conan's face paled and the blush disappeared from his face. She discovered the buttons on the back of the bowtie!

"Ahhh..." Conan paused... what could he say?

"Is this another toy that Agasa made for you, huh?" Rachel looked up at him with a smile. Relief was clear on the boy's face as he quickly nodded.

"Yeah, it's really fun," Conan said as Rachel went to press a button, just out of curiosity.

"What does it do?"

"Well, t-that one changes my-my-"

"J....Jimmy?"

Conan's eyes widened. Her fiddling with the bowtie voice changer had set his voice to Jimmy's! Now he was sounding like...

"....Okay, Conan, this is no ordinary bowtie," Rachel's eyes narrowed at him as she stood up. He looked nervous-- a mad Rachel was NOT a good thing. "Have you been using this the whole time to call me as Jimmy so I wouldn't worry?! Maybe Jimmy told you to, or maybe he-"

''Stop!" Conan exclaimed, making her eyes widen, especially since he still sounded like Jimmy. Holding the bowtie up to his lips, his gaze went towards the ground.

_'I... I can't do this anymore... I hate seeing her cry when she misses me...I hate that I can't do anything in this tiny body! I-'_

"C-Conan?"

Conan blinked, startled from his thought. "Are you...are you..." she tried to speak, but found that no other words would form on her tongue.

He sighed. _'Here goes....something.'_

"Rachel," Conan said quietly, using one hand to hold the bowtie, and the other to start removing his glasses. "I'm sorry...the truth is that I've been lying to you this whole time. My real name is..."

**--**

**A/N: **Okay, this is going to be a two-shot. I've left it at an evil cliffhanger, but if it barely gets any reviews, I'll delete it. I prefer English over Japanese w/ english subs, and I've barely read the manga...^^ So, english names, even though I know its Shinichi and Ran (or Ran nee-chan with Conan, of course). Sorry for the shortness, also...I'm well known for short chapters....^^

Enough of my rambling, Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**A/n: **Wow, thanks for the four reviews! I wasn't even expecting that many, to tell you the truth, I didn't get very many on my other Conan stories, so yeah. I did however, remember that I wrote a Christmas fic dedicated to this couple last year! It's not a sequel to it at all, just a different idea of mine.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, this idea would so be in the anime somewhere....do you see it? No.

* * *

**Mystery of the Bowtie **

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"C-Conan?"_

_Conan blinked, startled from his thought. "Are you...are you..." she tried to speak, but found that no other words would form on her tongue._

_He sighed. 'Here goes....something.'_

_"Rachel," Conan said quietly, using one hand to hold the bowtie, and the other to start removing his glasses. "I'm sorry...the truth is that I've been lying to you this whole time. My real name is..."_

-----

"J-Jimmy..." Rachel's eyes widened as she felt her legs shake a bit before she slid down to the floor so that she was facing Conan eye to eye. So her suspicions about him before had been right? He...he really was-

"My real name is Jimmy Kudo," Conan said quietly, not looking at Rachel at all, but down towards the ground.

"S-So..." she could feel the tears already beginning to well up in her eyes. "You've been lying to me this whole time." Conan started to look up. "All the secrets I've told you, about my feelings for _you!_ Jimmy, you even saw me **_NAKED _**when we took a bath together!" Rachel nearly yelled, but with the way he started waving his hands back and forth, she realized her father was still in, and kept her voice down to a soft whisper.

But, her anger disappeared as quickly as it had come. Tears started welling up in her blue eyes, and it nearly broke Jimmy's heart. "Why, Jimmy? Why lie all this time?"

Conan made his way over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "To keep you safe."

Rachel blinked back tears wanting to fall, but looked confused. "Safe? From what?"

"From who did this to me," Conan said as a serious expression came onto his face. He pushed his glasses back, looking right into Rachel's tear-filled eyes. "If they ever found out Jimmy Kudo was still alive, they would come after me, and everyone I care about." Using the same hand that was on her shoulder, he gently took a strand of her hair, before letting it fall and resting his tiny hand on her cheek.

"I love, you, Rachel," Conan whispered quietly, making her already wide eyes widen just a bit more. To anyone, this might seem strange, an eight year old child telling an eighteen year old girl they loved her, but Rachel's heart was pounding with happiness right now, as she used a hand to wipe her eyes.

"I love you, too, Jimmy," Rachel said softly as she gently took both of his small hands into her own. "Which is why I'll wait for you."

Conan's eyes widened slightly, especially so when she leaned in, and gently pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

_R-Rachel...._

After a moment, Rachel pulled away, and smiled before fixing Conan's glasses on his head. "You might be Conan now, but I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to find a cure so you can return to your normal body. I'll even wait, if that's not possible, as you age and get older."

Conan's heart was pounding. "Y-You....what?" He was still a bit surprised from the kiss, which made her giggle.

"I think you're cuter as Conan, actually," Rachel said thoughtfully, reaching over a hand to pinch his cheek, making him groan.

"Rachel, now that you know who I am," Conan said softly. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

Rachel paused. "Is there anyone else who knows?"

Conan nodded. "Mom, Dad, Agasa, and ... Harley."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and she leaned back to look at him. "You told Harley before _me_?!"

Conan took a small step back. "H-He figured it out on his own! Honest!"

Rachel sighed, before getting up and looking over at Conan. He looked nervous, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Jimmy..."

Conan looked up at her, not sure if she was still angry or not. That smile of hers can be sweet sometimes, othe times, well...

An angry Rachel was something he did not want right now.

"Come here," she spoke softly, motioning for him to come forward with her hand. He blinked, hesitantly taking a few steps forward. His reward for that was a smack in the face.

"That's for all the lies," Rachel spoke quietly. He was expecting more, but suddenly he was lifted up into her arms, and held close to her. He could hear the pounding of her heart.

"You know how long I've missed you, Jimmy," Conan heard her whisper as she held him close. "But I undersand now, why you had to lie."

Conan nodded, resting his head against her chest. He decided that if he had to be stuck in this tiny body for a while, if she knew now... things couldn't get too bad, right? As long as they kept it a secret...

Conan's mind started to go blank. Resting like this in Rachel's arms was not only comforting, but relaxing and it felt nice as well.

Maybe being stuck in this tiny body wouldn't be so bad after all.

------

**--FIN--**

------

**A/N:** Well, it's finished. What do ya think? I might make another, LONGER Conan fic, but I need an idea first. __; None of my stories will have Haibara in them either, sadly, cause I haven't seen that far yet....only watch dub and I've barely read the manga like I said before, so yeah.

I HAVE written a long Inuyasha / Case Closed rossover though if your interested in that, called "One Truth Prevails". There's one sequel to it, but the other I'm thinking about deleting, cause I just don't have interest in it amyore. Besides that, and another Jimmy/Rachel oneshot...those are all the CC fics I have. The pairing for the crossover IS Conan/Kagome by the way...

Enough of my ramblings. For now, LATER DAYS!


End file.
